


let's make a scene that only us can see.

by emptybuns



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, but wbk, its just me thirsting, mc and jumin are kinda slutty, mc and jumin savage tops, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptybuns/pseuds/emptybuns
Summary: Not everyone knows that Jumin is always up for a challenge.or Jumin and MC are a little bit too horny.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin, Han Jumin/Main Character (past), Implied 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character - Relationship, Implied Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	let's make a scene that only us can see.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mierra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mierra/gifts).



> im going to hell and im all for it. also its almost 5am and im illiterate AND english is not my first language so fuck it AND the title sucks but what matters is the porn. also i blame nugget for this, love u nugget

Jumin Han was never a man who could be easily challenged, for he is incredibly capable of overcoming even the hardest task with an efficiency of 100 people, unless it was a ‘commoner’ typical situation. Yet, he always finds himself under the sinful gaze of the only woman that ever managed to make her way through his skin, offering a smirk and a new dare. 

He doesn’t remember when it started, but he doesn’t regret it a single bit. Not when it’s _too_ exciting.

It’s a normal meeting, like many others the association has had throughout the years. Assistant Kang—now the head of the RFA and not really ‘assistant’ anymore— is currently explaining to them about a problem with one of the guests in the last party, as well as new methods to improve and take care of unpleasant situations that may occur. Luciel is happily sitting on the arm of his chair, seeming more interested in running his fingers along Jumin’s shoulders than the presentation on the board.

Most people would think that the CEO-in-line, as Zen would say, doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings if it isn’t strictly related to business—and he would deny it if someone asked—but he has memorized almost all reactions the members could have to certain stimuli. Zen pulls the very end of his ponytail and as many times as he needs to relax. Yoosung grabs his left wrist for five seconds when he lies. Jaehee breathes her words slightly stronger when she is annoyed—something that used to happen rather often when she used to work under Jumin—. Luciel taps his index and middle finger against any surface when he feels anxious. They’re all so clear to Jumin now. Hence, it’s not weird for him to see Jihyun blushing from time to time when he’s in the company of his wife, for she likes to tease him a lot. 

However, Jihyun has been blushing for most of the meeting so far, and his wife has not spoken a single word. Jumin sees her covering her mouth every once in a while, but she watches Jaehee showing full concentration in her features. Jumin knows best. He sees the mischief in her eyes, how she struggles to not smirk as she throws glances at her husband. 

Mrs. Kim and him share history; long before she settled for V and Jumin found his place beside Luciel, the only person who was able to see and understand Jumin’s deepest secrets was _her,_ as he understood her needs and wants like no one else. That never surprised him, for she had the entire RFA kneeling at her feet; she could play with them as she wanted and well, she _did_ . So now, even with their partners settled beside each one of them, they still shared that connection that would probably never be erased. Her hungry eyes run along the palm of Jumin’s hand, which is settled on Luciel’s thigh, maybe waiting for an invitation, but expecting _something_ . Yoosung’s suggestions are long forgotten in the background, because the moment Jumin squeezes Luciel’s body twice, the show is on. The red-haired man understands quickly and obliges, taking his seat on his assigned chair, excited and impatient. She has never been ashamed of asking—when they were together, _demanding_ —what she wants, and right now, Jumin can notice the need in her gaze, waiting to be released like a beast in a cage. 

‘ _Look at him_ ’ she mouths, and Mr. Han is ready to take the challenge.

When her left arm twitches lightly, Jumin smirks, certainly amused, because he never thought V would be an _exhibitionist_ . Good thing is that Jumin knows Luciel _enjoys_ being watched, so when Jumin’s hand wanders towards a place he already knows very well, the man dares to grin and counter one of Zen’s ideas, bringing the members’ attention to him, although he gets scolded of course, but he’s beyond caring because he knows he’s gonna be taken care of. 

Jumin can feel her gaze on where his hand is lost, and he’s enjoying the view of the tip of Jihyun’s ears getting even more red as seconds pass. He notices how his best friend opens his mouth slightly, trying to catch some air, maybe trying to get a hold of himself by the way his hands are curling tightly around his water bottle. That seems to make Jumin act, because he closes his arm around Luciel’s body, stuffing his hand inside the pocket of his jacket, knowing what’s in there, for not even an hour ago, he made _great_ use of the item; he makes sure to cough as he opens the lid to cover the sound, and that makes her smile wider. 

Soon, he’s two knuckles deep in his lover and Mrs. Kim hums at the way Luciel squirms at the intrusion getting a little flushed himself. She knows that Jumin is now expecting more from her, so she grips her husband a little tighter, almost wanting him to fuck into her hand like he always does when he’s this hard. 

Jumin feels somewhat jealous that she can enjoy the sight of V like this on a daily basis, and he knows she feels the same with Luciel. Jumin takes in the sight of the way V is struggling to not moan, his cheeks tinted in red, the way he bites his lip and the way his hair covers his forehead. On the other hand, she loves looking at Luciel, how he’s a little bit shameless because he rocks his hips in an almost unnoticeable way, and how he’s silently begging for his mouth to be claimed. Their eyes meet, aware that they both were too invested in each other’s partners; she then mouths something else, and Jumin almost wants to chuckle, but he accepts her games once more. When Luciel curls to his side, resting his face against his shoulder, trying to hide his pleasured expression and maybe try to let out the moan he’s been keeping for a while know, Jumin notices her squirming in her seat, but her hand never stops, instead gaining speed that it’s almost obvious.

Jihyun covers his face between his hands, the sensations running through his body becoming a little too much for him to bear. Yoosung asks what’s wrong, and she replies for him, saying that he has a headache, brushing it off saying he only needs some rest. That seems to satiate the curiosity of the blond, so he turns to Jaehee again, who is not surprised by Luciel looking like he fell asleep against his lover, which Zen also finds normal and pays no attention.

Little do they know that he’s trying so hard to not cry out as his orgasm rips off through him, in sync with V’s own. Mrs. Kim and Jumin have no mercy on them, working them up until the overstimulation almost makes them get caught, wanting to take everything they can from them. Then again, they’re looking at each other’s lovers trying to hide their expressions, barely keeping shut, completely under the dominance they’re so used to experience.

Jumin finds her gaze once more, and he gets back at her pressing a kiss on Luciel’s temple, covered in a light layer of sweat, knowing that it is what she likes when she’s still dizzy in the afterglow. She doesn’t give up, though, and when her foot touches Jumin’s leg and her tongue runs through her finger covered in her husband’s cum, Jumin _almost_ misses when she used to do that with him. 

She’s always been a minx anyway, and Jumin might be a little too mischievous himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it! if u saw a typo o grammar mistake no u didnt and yes they all absolutely fuck after this but im not one to tell


End file.
